Dates
by GoddessoftheWaters
Summary: Because for Misa, a date with Ryuuzaki was the same as a date with Light. LxMisa


Disclaimer: Death Note is not mine, by any stretch of the imagination.

Why? Because we all need less LxLight fan fiction. And because I was bored and needed to procrastinate… Dedicated to all LxMisa fans!

_**Dates**_

_**GoddessoftheWaters**_

"Misa wants a date!" Misa demanded. Light shook his head per usual, "Why not?" she questioned loudly. Light sighed.

"You know why… I'm very busy working on the Kira case. We seem to have a lead; we're getting very close to catching him…"

L tuned them out. The conversation was always the same, echoing through the hall every day it seemed. There was an 87 chance today would be no different. He licked the remaining bits of frosting from his fork running he tongue between the prongs making sure to get every last bit of the sugary substance.

"Fine. Misa will just leave then!" Misa frowned at Light. She turned to Ryuuzaki.

"It's ok for us to go on dates, right? You aren't keeping Light-kun from going out are you?" she peered at him.

87 chance? Make that 100. Next Misa would sigh, say something else to Light and return to her quarters.

"I'm not stopping you," L looked over at the table at the array of sweets before gingerly picking up a chocolate truffle looking thing and popping it into his mouth.

Misa sighed.

"Light-kun, we'll go on a date tomorrow? Ok? So make sure you finish all your work before then." Misa smiled broadly kissing Light on the cheek. Light nodded noncommittally. Misa flounced away and up the stairs to her room. L watched her progress on the monitor.

Maybe it was time to shake things up a bit. He kept his eyes on the monitor.

"You really should take her on more dates," L said popping another truffle into his mouth.

Mmmmm… those were good.

It was silent for a moment while Light pondered his question.

"What makes you say that?" Light finally asked.

Where did that come from? L wondered. There was only a ten percent chance Light would respond based on several factors, not the least of which being Light's personality.

L bit his thumb then shrugged.

"58 of males of your age bring their girlfriends out at least once a week."

"What about the other 42?" Light laughed.

"I have not forgotten to account for them. 25 of males have been dating for over a year, in which case, the number of dates goes down to around twice a month, and 17 are either abusive or are using the term 'girlfriend' loosely."

"Maybe I'm part of that 17. The term girlfriend can be used loosely you know."

"I am hopeful that Light-kun is not in that percentage."

"And why is that?"

"It would raise my suspicion of you being Kira about 1."

Light frowned.

"I'm not Kira. But why would you say that?"

"Because Kira would probably be more concerned about himself and his work than his girlfriend." L bit his thumb before reaching for another sweet, this time some sort of petit-four lavishly decorated with pink and orange frosting.

"You are assuming Kira even has a girlfriend."

"No. I'm assuming, if in this exact situation, Kira would act as you are."

"That's a lot of assumptions, Ryuuzaki." L nodded.

"No matter, Light-kun should really take her out more often," L reached for another sweet and popped it into his mouth. "Mmmm, vanilla," he murmured. Light looked at him for a long moment.

"If you're so concerned why don't you take her yourself?" L's eyes narrowed to dark slits.

"Fine, I will. Let's go," he got up and walked away, the chain between them becoming taught as Light stayed seated. L turned and tugged at it. "Come, Light-kun."

"What are you doing?"

"Taking Misa on a date," L shrugged.

"What?"

L shrugged again.

"I am taking Misa on a date since you seem disinclined to do so yourself."

"Why?"

"Come, Light-kun. Fetch three cookies before you do, please," Light grabbed the cookies and handed them to L.

"Misa doesn't eat cookies."

"What makes you think these cookies are for her? There was a 68 chance Misa would not take them so I was going to eat them myself." As if to prove his point, his long fingers pushed one of the cookies between his lips.

"Why are you doing this?" Light asked as the duo climbed the stairs to Misa's room, chain rattling between them."

"Isn't it obvious?" L finished his last cookie. "If Misa responds favorably I will have to take her on a date. Since Light-kun and I are chained together, and I will not unchain us, there is a 100 chance Light-kun would have to come with us." L reached out and knocked on Misa's door.

"Light-kun! Have you changed your mind about taking Misa-Misa on a date?" The door swung open to reveal Misa in a skirt and tank top, her hair pulled up out of her face. The smile dropped from her face quickly.

"Oh, it's just you, Ryuuzaki-kun. Oh, but," she reached out and put her polished nails on L's shoulder gently pushing him into the doorframe. "Light-kun!" She gave him a hug.

Well, Ryuuzaki was right about one thing. There was a 100 chance he would be going with.

L watched the two for a moment before clearing his throat.

"Ryuuzaki is a pervert. Misa bets he came up here to watch Misa and Light-kun together." She scowled putting her hands on her hips. L gestured to the handcuffs silently and Light chuckled softly.

L blinked slowly.

"Actually, I came here to find out if Misa-chan would go on a date with me."

Light chuckled again. Damn Ryuuzaki and his damn percentages. They were growing on him. There was a 99 chance Misa would reject him. L blinked again, his thumb pulling down on his lower lip.

"What's so funny Light-kun?" he asked

"I was just thinking there is a 99 chance she'll reject you," Light said, his tone slightly mocking.

"Since when does Light-kun do percentages?"

"Since now."

Misa watched the two silently before smiling.

"Misa-Misa has decided!" the two males turned their attention to her smiling face. L found himself actually wanting her to say yes, even if it was only to prove Light wrong. It took years to perfect percentages, and so even though he had reached the same conclusion he hoped that one measly percent would pull through for him.

"Misa-Misa is not stupid," she informed the pair, "Ryuuzaki and Misa are friends. But they are only friends. Misa is only for Light-kun." She threw her arms around him. Light laughed.

"So be it," he said. L looked silently downcast before composing himself.

"Thank you Misa, we will be returning downstairs now." Misa looked surprised.

"But Misa hasn't given you her answer yet."

"What?" Light exclaimed softly. Ryuuzaki looked confused.

"You just said you were only for Light-kun. Wouldn't that be your answer?"

Misa shook her head indignantly.

"Misa-Misa is not stupid! She knows what's going on! And Misa-Misa would LOVE to go on a date with Ryuuzaki-kun!"

"What!" Light exclaimed louder this time. L smiled.

"Really?"

Misa shook her head.

"Ryuuzaki-kun is a good friend. Misa sees the truth. If Misa goes on a date with Ryuuzaki-kun, Light-kun will have to come too! Because Ryuuzaki-kun and Light-kun are chained together! So for Misa-Misa, a date with Ryuuzaki-kun is the same thing as a date with Light-kun! So Misa will go on a date with Ryuuzaki-kun."

L smiled again.

"See?" Light nodded, sighing.

Misa smiled.

"Because a date with Ryuuzaki-kun is really a date with Light-kun!"

……

Right?

Fin

Characterization…Well… I rather enjoyed writing it. I suppose it has potential to be continued, so I will leave its status as undecided. It could be a one shot, or not.

But what's more important: did you like it? It'll be like a game show… (hahaha) Repeat or delete?

Happy New Year!


End file.
